The present apparatus generally relates to a hand tool and more specifically to a roofing material and roofing fastener removal tool.
Modern dwelling construction often utilizes roof coverings comprised of multiple layers of roofing material such as tar paper over which shingles are fastened. Due to the inherent exposure to the elements, roofing materials have a limited effective life. This means that roofing materials must be periodically replaced. Replacement usually requires that all of the roofing materials be removed and replaced with new roofing materials. Since roofing materials are generally attached to a structure by fastening elements such as nails or staples, removal can be difficult, tedious, and dangerous.
Many tools have been developed, with varying degrees of success, to accomplish the task of roofing material and roofing fastener removal. These tools generally perform adequately in that they are able to remove roofing material. However, their use is not without drawbacks. The current removal tools are unable, for example, to be easily and safely adjusted to accommodate differently sized users, and/or different roof pitches. The current removal tools do not provide a plurality of fulcrums which change the levering efficiencies and further fail to extend the working range of the tool as the handle end is rocked upwardly and downwardly. The current removal tools further do not provide a working edge which is specifically designed to simultaneously remove roofing material and roofing fasteners from a structure.